fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Vicky's Head Gags
Vicky's head gags are the various shapes, objects, or people that Vicky the Babysitter's head turns into. At the start of each episode, after the opening theme song and before the title card, Vicky will yell to Timmy "Yeah, right!" before her head is changed into a random object or person, usually one having to do with the episode. "Christmas Everyday!," "Timmy the Barbarian!," and "Certifiable Super Sitter" are the only episodes where the headgag was different depending on the country. Season 1 headgag_season01_toilet.jpg|Toilet headgag_season01_firehydrant.jpg|Fire Hydrant headgag_season01_walrus.jpg|Walrus headgag_season01_octopus.jpg|Octopus headgag_season01_doidle.jpg|Doidle headgag_season01_parrot.jpg|Parrot headgag_season01_gift.jpg|Gift(US) Season 2 headgag_season02_guitar.jpg|Guitar headgag_season02_chin.jpg|Crimson Chin headgag_season02_brain.jpg|Brain headgag_season02_tire.jpg|Tire headgag_season02_luckyleaf.jpg|Four Leaf Clover headgag_season02_baseball.jpg|Baseball headgag_season02_switchglitch.jpg|Vicky and Timmy switching heads headgag_season02_dragon.jpg|Dragon Season2-FairyFairy-Nectar.png|Lemon headgag_season02_georgewashington.jpg|George Washington Statue headgag_season02_alarmclock.jpg|Alarm Clock headgag_season02_pumpkin.jpg|Halloween Pumpkin headgag_season02_computer.jpg|Computer Season 3 S3 Head E21.png|Episode 21 S3 Head E22.png|Episode 22 S3 Head E23.png|Episode 23 S3 Head E24.png|Episode 24 S3 Head E25.png|Episode 25 S3 Head E26.png|Episode 26 S3 Head E27,28&29.png|Episodes 27, 28 and 29 Abracatastrophe0888.jpg|Banana Head Gags S3 Head E30.png|Episode 30 S3 Head E31.png|Episode 31 S3 Head E32.png|Episode 32 S3 Head E33.png|Episode 33 S3 Head E34.png|Episode 34 S3 Head E35.png|Episode 35 S3 Head E36.png|Episode 36 S3 Head E37.png|Episode 37 S3 Head E38.png|Episode 38 S3 Head E39.png|Episode 39 Season 4 S4 Head E40.png|Episode 40 Book Head Gags.png|Book Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Pencil Head Gags.png|Pencil Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Block Head Gags.png|Block Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Pixie Head Gags.png|Pixie Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Food Head Gags.png|Food Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Mr Hartman Head Gags.png|Mr Hartman Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Emotions Head Gags.png|Timmy Emotions Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Dissapear Head Gags.png|Dissapear Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Human Head Gags.png|Human Mark Chang Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Sandcastle Head Gags.png|Sandcastle Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags tv headgag.png|TV headgag Norm Head Gags.png|Norm Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Saxaphone Head Gags.png|Saxaphone Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Nega Head Gags.png|Nega Timmy Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Cherry Head Gags.png|Cherry Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Volcano Head Gags.png|Volcano Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags CosmoSwichVicky.png|Vicky Heads With Cosmo Head Gags Purple Head Gags.png|Purple Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Castle Head Gags.png|Castle Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Trash Head Gags.png|Trash Head Gags Cow Head Gags.png|Cow Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Tommy Head Gags.png|Tommy Turner Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Albert Head Gags.png|Albert Einstein Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Fish Head Gags.png|Fish Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Robot Head Gags.png|Robot Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Microphone Head Gags.png|Microphone Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Season 5 CakeHeadGag.png VickySwitchHeadsWithCosmo.png NormLavaLampHeadGag.png Spring Head Gag.png|Sprig Speevak Season 6 headgag_season06_babybottle.jpg|Baby Bottle headgag_season06_darklaser.jpg|Dark Laser headgag_season06_crossbones.jpg|Crossbones headgag_season06_tv.jpg|TV Set headgag_season06_cheese.jpg|Cheese headgag_season06_snowman.jpg|Snowman headgag_season06_markchang.jpg|Mark Change headgag_season06_raccoon.jpg|Raccoon headgag_season06_chin.jpg|Crimson Chin headgag_season06_cat.jpg|Red Cat headgag_season06_gift.jpg|Gift KISSHeadGag.png|KISS TurboThunderHeadGag.png|Turbo Thunder EliminatorHeadGag.png|Eliminator Season 7 Bottle Head Gags.png|Bottle Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Winged Head Gags.png|Winged Bottle Head Gag Staff member headgag 1.png|A random staff member of head gags Butch headgag.png|Butch Head Gag Season 8 Dad head gag.png|Mr. Turner Foopheadgag.png|Foop Headgag-Dudley.jpg|Dudley TPOA Head gag.png|The president of america Season 9 Most of Season 9's head gags are just reused versions of the head gags present in Season 1. Headgag_sparky_season9.jpg|Sparky Headgag season09 walrus.jpg|Walrus Headgag_toilet_season9.jpg|Toilet Headgag_firehydrant_season9.jpg|Fire Hydrant Headgag season09 octopus.jpg|Octopus S9 Head E152.png|Vicky turns into Sparky Headgag season 09 parrot.jpg|Parrot Season 10 Chloe Head Gags.png|Episode 153 S10 Head E154.png|Episode 154 S10 Head E155.png|Episode 155 S10 Head E156.png|Episode 156 & 172 SashRashFishOutWaterHeadGag.png|Episode 157 Crockeroo_Head_Gags.png|Episode 158 Booby Birds Head Gags.png|Episode 159 BlueAngelMarkedManHeadGag.png|Episode 160 Toilet paper Head Gags.png|Episode 161 S10 Head E162.png|Episode 162 S10 Head E163.png|Episode 163 S10 Head E164.png|Episode 164 S10 Head E165.png|Episode 165 S10-MailboxHeadgag.png|Episode 166 S10 Head E168.png|Episode 168 S10 Head E170.png|Episode 170 S10 Head E171.png|Episode 171 Category:Lists Category:Browse Category:Fairly OddParents Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs